Edward and Gordon
Edward and Gordon, retitled Edward Helps Out in American releases, is the second episode of the first season. It first aired on Shining Time Station in the episode A Place Unlike Any Other in 1989 and Stacy Forget Her Name in 1993. Plot Edward is an old, blue engine and was feeling sad as he had not been out in a long time. The other engines that lived in Tidmouth Sheds with Edward told him the driver would not choose him, making Edward even more depressed. One morning, the driver and fireman saw that he was upset and chose him over the other engines. Edward had a wonderful day pulling coaches. The coaches were very impressed with Edward, as was his crew. He went back to the sheds that evening and fell fast asleep. Next morning, Gordon was bragging to Edward. He told the old engine to watch him rush by with the express that afternoon. Edward ignored him and went to shunt trucks in the yard. Edward loved shunting; he would biff the trucks and they would scream in horror. Edward worked very hard all day. That afternoon, he went for a rest in the sidings. Presently, he heard Gordon's whistle. But instead of coaches, the express engine was pulling a line of dirty trucks. Gordon moaned as he slowly pulled his goods train. He soon began to climb a hill and stopped halfway up. Edward was soon called to be Gordon's banker. The big blue engine did not think that little old Edward could do it, but he pushed all the same. Up the hill went the train all the while Gordon kept saying, "I can't do it, I can't do it". But to Gordon's surprise, they did make it to the top. Gordon thundered away, cheering for himself, leaving Edward in the dust. Edward slowly ran into a siding at the next station, where his driver and fireman promised to give him a new coat of paint. Characters * Edward * Gordon * Thomas (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Maron * The Viaduct (deleted scene) Trivia * This episode is based on the stories Edward's Day Out and Edward and Gordon from The Railway Series book, The Three Railway Engines. * There are three coaches in the goods shed behind Edward which appear to be unmodified versions of the Old Coaches, painted in LNER Teak livery. They can be seen more clearly in a rare picture. * On the Shining Time Station episode, "A Place Unlike Any Other", the line "Edward's driver came up" sounds the same as it does in the UK but is redubbed on home video. * George Carlin's narration of this episode was never featured on an episode of Shining Time Station. It first appeared on the 1995 George Carlin version of Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories. * The scene of Gordon passing Edward with his goods train was recreated in CGI for The Adventure Begins. Goofs * The narrator says that "the other engines were all bigger than Edward", but Thomas is smaller and James is the same size as Edward. This error was caused by the order of the Railway Series stories being changed for the television series - Thomas was not meant to be introduced until after "Edward and Gordon" and James is not introduced until Thomas and the Breakdown Train, so their presence causes a continuity error. * When Edward leaves the turntable, one side jerks up a little. * In the scene that immediately follows Edward leaving the sheds, Edward's eyes are wonky. * When Edward says "I'm going out again tomorrow", steam is venting from an empty siding in the background. * In the siding where steam is venting, the rails end at the bottom of the screen. * When Edward puffs out of the shed to shunt trucks, the shadow of the camera can be seen. * Edward's cab roof is raised when he is shunting trucks. * Studio equipment is seen in the top left corner when Edward's driver talks to Gordon. * When Edward buffers up behind Gordon, the sound comes earlier than it should. Gordon's brake van has also changed and the open truck was empty. * When Gordon says "I've done it!" the ground sinks slightly. * In the US narrations, as Edward approaches the station, the narrator says that Edward was happy because he was so helpful, but he looks very sad. * When Edward approaches the water tower, he is wearing James' sad face. Due to the latter, his nose also changes shape. * When the narrator says, "Gordon was very cross", there are bushes beside Gordon instead of the yard and the sheds. * In the restored version, as Gordon says "The shame of it!", his trucks disappear. * When Edward shunts the trucks, a truck on the next line is missing an eye and it's mouth. * In a close-up of Gordon at Tidmouth Sheds, Henry is not next to Thomas. * In the beginning, a camera can be seen in the top-right corner. * In the first scene, James' eyes are wonky. * When Edward says, "Oh, yes please" and in the close-up of his funnel, Tidmouth Sheds is missing. In Other Languages Gallery File:EdwardandGordonUKtitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:EdwardandGordonUKtitlecard2.jpg|1985 UK title card File:EdwardandGordonrestoredtitlecard.png|UK restored title card File:EdwardHelpsOutOriginalUStitlecardStrandVCI.png|Original US title card File:EdwardHelpsOutoriginalUStitlecard.png|1993 US title card File:EdwardHelpsOutUStitlecard.png|1996 US title card File:EdwardHelpsOutUStitlecard2.png|Remastered US title card File:EdwardHelpsOutUStitlecard3.png|The Greatest Stories Title Card File:EdwardandGordonItalianTitleCard.png|Italian Title Card File:EdwardandGordonWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:EdwardandGordonSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:EdwardandGordonBPTitleCard.png|Brazilian Portuguese Title Card File:EdwardandGordonJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card File:EdwardandGordon11.png|Henry, Gordon, Edward, James, and Thomas File:EdwardandGordon17.png|Edward's driver and fireman File:EdwardandGordon1.png|Edward File:EdwardandGordon18.png File:EdwardandGordon5.png File:EdwardandGordon19.png File:EdwardandGordon20.png File:EdwardandGordon21.png File:EdwardandGordon22.png File:EdwardandGordon23.png File:MaronStation.jpg File:Edwardcrossingtheviaduct.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheTrucks7.png|Alternate shot File:ThomasandtheTrucks44.jpg File:EdwardandGordon.png File:EdwardandGordon2.png|Edward with James' face File:EdwardandGordon3.png File:EdwardandGordon4.png|Edward at the bottom of Gordon's Hill File:EdwardandGordon6.png File:EdwardandGordon7.png File:EdwardandGordon9.png|James and Edward File:EdwardandGordon10.png|Henry and Thomas File:EdwardandGordon12.png File:EdwardandGordon14.png File:EdwardandGordon15.png File:EdwardandGordon16.png File:EdwardandGordon24.png File:EdwardandGordon25.png File:EdwardandGordon26.png File:EdwardandGordon27.png|Thomas and Gordon File:EdwardandGordon28.png File:EdwardandGordon29.png File:EdwardandGordon30.png File:EdwardandGordon31.png File:EdwardandGordon32.png File:EdwardandGordon33.png File:EdwardandGordon34.png File:EdwardandGordon35.png File:EdwardandGordon36.png File:EdwardandGordon37.png File:EdwardandGordon38.png File:EdwardandGordon39.png|Gordon File:EdwardandGordon40.png File:EdwardandGordon41.png File:EdwardandGordon42.png File:EdwardandGordon43.png|Edward's driver File:EdwardandGordon44.png File:EdwardandGordon45.jpg File:EdwardandGordon46.jpg File:EdwardandGordon47.JPG File:EdwardandGordon48.jpg File:EdwardandGordon49.jpg File:EdwardandGordon50.png File:EdwardandGordon51.png|Maron File:EdwardandGordon52.jpg File:EdwardandGordon53.png|Deleted scene Episode File:Edward and Gordon - British Narration|UK narration File:Edward Helps Out - Ringo Starr American narration|Ringo Starr US narration File:Edward Helps Out - George Carlin American narration|George Carlin US narration Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes